Only You
by MakoRain
Summary: Cloud...Tifa...dancing in a low lit bar...what could be sweeter?


A/N: OMG you guys who have reviewed have made my day! It's like 5 in the a.m. and I haven't gone to bed yet and I'm like 'let's check the emails' and there a see new reviews for my fic posted yesterday…yesterday! I wanted to cry I was so happy…the lack of sleep could have something to do with it, no matter though. I feel the need to show you how much it means by my next little fluffy bit o goodness here. I know, I know, it's just another oneshot that's not substantial and I really should update my other longer fics but I can't help it…this one just wouldn't leave me alone, it had to come out. And so it has, hope you enjoy…and it's always nice to know what you think so review please

"**Only You"**

**By MakoRain**

(Tifa POV)

The bar was empty besides the lone bar maid who was steadily cleaning up after its previous customers. Tifa stood behind the counter and took in the empty room before turning on her radio and heading out into the mass of tables. As she made her way around the room uplifting chairs an old sixties song came on and she absently started to hum along, enjoying how relaxing and easy going the song went, filling the bar with quiet music.

Where have I heard this song before? She thought, making her way back to the sink to get a wash cloth to wipe down the tables.

♪ My love must be a kind love…I can't see anyone but you…♫

She sashayed dreamily from one table to next, lost in the song while she worked.

♫ Are the stars out tonight…I don't know if it's cloudy or bright…♪

Tifa opened her eyes to see the moon light streaming through the front window and she was happy to see the stars indeed out tonight. She smiled to herself before drifting back.

♪ I only have eyes for you…♫

Now she knew she heard this song somewhere…somewhere long ago…what was it? _What was I waiting for? Who was I waiting for…_

A pair of arms suddenly encircled her waist and hugged her close to his form from behind.

"Cloud."

He nuzzled her shoulder before resting his head there to sway with her to the music. She relaxed into his gentle embrace and soon felt herself swaying with him, their bodies lost in the rhythm of the song.

♫ You are here, and so am I…♪

Soon she found herself turned around and facing Cloud in his arms, him leading her in the slow steps of the melody. Tifa felt weightless as she floated on the clouds of his dancing and she couldn't help but wonder…

"Where did you learn to dance?"

Cloud smiled at her slyly before extending her out across the floor to twirl her and bring her back to him.

"My mother taught me." He said quietly in the dim softness of the low lit room.

Tifa was reminded of something she was thinking before he got home.

"Why did you never go to any of the school dances then? I always assumed it was because you couldn't dance."

His smile lit all the way up to his eyes, capturing the candlelight there in a sight so rarely seen she couldn't help but hold her breath as to make sure it would not go away. It didn't.

"I was never really a crowd person…plus no one ever asked me."

She could feel her cheeks burn with guilt and embarrassment. She really should have asked him before…especially since she hopefully waited for him every time, saving the last dance for him;_ this_ last dance.

"Cloud, would you dance this last dance with me?"

"We haven't stopped moving, Teef." He smiled as a small chuckle passed his lips at her adorableness.

She dropped her hands from where they had been around his neck and stopped swaying him, forcing him to stop as well. He obliged and waited a moment, letting the song drift.

Finally, he asked her the question she had been waiting for all those dances.

"Tifa, will you dance with me?" He asked, his breath caressing her cheek and causing a shiver down her spine.

She managed to breathe out "yes" before he took her in his arms once again, those strong and caring arms that held her possessively and she never wanted him to let go…never.

"I only have eyes for you…only you, Teef."

The song continued on, the soul mates continued to sway and the night was perfect, just as it was meant to be.

_The End_

_

* * *

Again, I'm sorry this was so short but the song I based it off is only about not even a minute worth of lyrics (I Only Have Eyes for you by the Flamingos; also, I'm a huge fan of the Buffy episode that was named after this song.) I just felt nice to be short and sweet. Tell me if you agree, disagree, what I can do better, what I'm doing right, whatever you want; I am here to serve. If you have any song suggestions or story ideas that you'd like me to try, feel free to let me know. Goodnight…er, morning. 3 Humbly, MakoRain, your Queen of Fluff._


End file.
